My Life
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine and Ani Have a lot of problems in they life . and they are gonna have more when they found out that they are vampire but not any vampire the reincarnation and mate of t the two most powerful vamp in the world. ( ania is a made up character is name after me my real name) And that pic is how She Looks
1. Ani sadness

**_Hey guys umm I'm trying my best to do better in writing a story .I'm really not good but am trying i hope you like . _**

**_ALL OF YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME .(HOPE YOU ENJOY)._**

**_Fine P.O.V_**

**_Many people think that life is boring , and they seek for action and fun .I'm nothing like that I was not looking for any action or fun in my life,.I liked boring how it was. But dam life always was difficult for me .But when he came everything change my boring life turn up-side down .Guess what I don't mind having these up-side down life cause it better than how I use to live. The action the fun now I can not live with out him and guess what we would always stay together cause I'm his mate .Yup now I tell you the story how I fell in love with a vampire my vampire._**

Narrator p.o.v

It was like every other morning,the beautiful and hot sun rising in the sky .The flowers opening and the trees there bright green leaves more greener than ever .Today was very cloudy but you can still feel the heat of the sun there was a little wind but quickly past .It was a perfect day that was full of life that what normal people would think .But for her nothing was normal. In ones of the city most darkest ally in a 6 story building live a girl name Fine her beautiful red-pink hair past my her elbow was always the center of attention her beautiful ruby-eyes look at you like they can read your can say she was no she is a beauty, to bad her life is not one .

**_Fine P.O.V_**

**_It was a beautiful morning like always even in the darkest ally .People here are very poor and they don't have to much jobs.I'am lucky to find one thanks god. Anyway I'm happy cause today I finally turn 18 , I'm finally a mature Woman ans thanks to that i get paid 60 more dollars. it might sound like nothing to you but for me it awesome .AHHHH is 8:40 I'm gonna be late for school .(please ear this while you read watch?v=zjpi7RyMzRI)_**

**_I quickly need to get ready I suddenly when into panic mode. ahh what can i do i can be late Altezza is gonna yell at me again and Ania is gonna kill me .Is my fault i am so stupid I should have pay attention when Ani ( ania nickname)tell me to buy I better clock aaahhhhh please god make me make it in time .I finally put my clothes , and got out of my house running._**

**_Fine: AHHHHHH that dam elevator is freaking broken ahh the stairs .I star to run down the god i have a bad luck a end up running with the bitch of the building Valeria uhggg Ani hates her to dead ._**

**_Valeria: hahahah what running late again you brat ._**

**_Fine : I got not dam time for you bitch why don't you go back to fuck the security man like you always do.I really don't have time for this bitch today._**

**_Valeria: why you little ._**

**_Before she can said anything a past her sticking my tongue out saying bye queen bitch .HAHAHA Ani would love to see her furious Face right now .The school is 10 min away from here we enter at 9:30 there still a lot of time but Ania, Altezza and Rein with me have to pick up the school trash cause Ani got us in trouble It was not her Fault That when the food fight star than in 3 min ending , She know who star it and when in to tell the principal .But that old perv men send her to A.T.O.S but we were mad and star yelling at the principal that i was not her fault ,Ani really have anger problems and stared to curse the principal and BOOM! we need to pick the trash That is in the floor of our school, Without missing picking the gums in the in five min I finally enter the school ground and find the girls .Ani and Altezza looks angry .ohh great now i am getting scold _**

**_Ani : Fineeee do you know what time it is ?_**

**_Fine : umm... 4: 45. oh ani looks really mad_**

**_Altezza: no you stupid knoko head is 9:25_**

**_Fine : what it can be my clock say 8:45_**

**_Rein: Fine don't you ever learn we have tell you a million of time that watch is wrong .You got to admit rain was right I'm a very clumsy girl and hard head too._**

**_Fine: So... what about picking trash ?.I fell them i fell kind of sad._**

**_Ani: hahahahaa don't worried about it a pick your up too. Awwww Ani is like a mother to me she always help me and even help me study she is kind of tomboy like me since she was 8 she study judo and karate but she is girly too sometime but not all the time we are like sisters But she sometimes act like i 'm her daughter. _**

**_Rain&Altezza: hehehe we heard they were some new guys in school apparently they are transfer students... and they say they are hottttt._**

**_Ani&Fine: wowowow you guys are you out of your mind it look like all your brain think is about boys .Me and Ani say at the same time see we are so much alike ._**

**_Rain: you guys are so much alike it make me jealous right altezaa?_**

**_Altezza: yeah ... but i really hope we can see the new guys._**

**_Ania: yeah,yeah,yeah i really prefer having no crush on somebody love always even think like me . it creppy sometimes i tell you ._**

**_Fine: as always a agree with my dear friend Ani._**

**_Rein: To bad cause i think it wroth the pain._**

**_Altezza: as always i agree with you ._**

**_Ani: That enough talking we got to go guys I don't want to get yell again for coming late to class._**

**_All: yeah let go ..._**

**_ Ani P.O.V_**

**_As always Rein and Altezza always talk about falling in love and hot guys these girl are so girly.I fell a lot better that Fien and me are Alike .who need that thing call love ._**

**_Teacher : you four take your seats hurry up you little brats .ohhh this bitch sometime i want to put a stick on her ass and light it with fire ._**

**_Ani; yeah whatever in the i tell you i have anger problems . is hard to control ._**

**_Class:hahahahaha. i 'm a very bad at telling jokes but i have a pervert side that is always good with nasty jokes._**

**_Fine: good one Ani._**

**_Teacher: Ani Hatekate I hope you shut your mouth young lady no wonder your parents leave you that dose it ._**

**_Rain&altezaa&Fine: you press her bottoms teacher that _**_**enough**_

**_Ani: If I were you i would mind own business you piece of shit no wonder your daughter is a bitch (valeria) cause she got a bitch for a mom as well . And let me tell you something else you are the one that have to keep your mouth shut if you want me to tell the hole dam school about your ''part-time job''._**

**_This bitch who do she think she is , she don't know a freaking thing about me so she can talk shit her ''part-time job ''is bigin a prostitute . how do i know cause my dad pay her money to fuck her like the other why i don't believe in love cause that dam feeling never existed in my life. My mom leave my dad and me cause she wanted a milliner husband in the end she marrieds one and forgot about dad married a woman that is wicked and is cold and treat me badly . She made him do Drugs and Alcohol and now i never see him . only when he is drunk and my step-mom treats me coldly my life is like was never love like me her mom was a prostitute that got pregnant by an accident she and the father of fine stay together she was doing drugs when she was _**_**pregnant with Fine thanks god she was born a healthy Baby. so her mom and dad die of over use drug and leave her at the age of 4 alone and with no one .( watch?v=KZcgqQazrJQ)**_

_**Fine: Ani. without realizing i was crying and i could not take it anymore a ran out of the door .**_

_**Fine:Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **_

_**I heard Fine yelling but i don't cared anymore.I want to run a place where no one would find me were i can be alone for this cold world .I want a world were i can be me where no one would cared if a i'm skinny or fat where would help you no matter what . that they accept you for who you are i want a world were no one suffer where friends are true where everyone have love where your parents take care of you and help you and love you to death .i place with out evil and darkness, without sadness cold .To bad A world like that is impossible to find. God reality is cruel right .**_

_**Ani: Mom Dad why I'm nothing to you right why why would you too leave me hate me and not cared about me what have i done wrong don't you guys know i love ( watch?v=J6vokip18Lw)I 'am taking out all thi felling in side me .**_

_**Ani; is ok i don't need your love cause i'm happy i got three best friends i might not have a perfect life but who have a perfect life in this world no one . I don't believe in love cause i never got oen taht what i would think but i was blind they are people who love me like Fine ,Altezza ,Rain ahahah i'm not alone these people love me how i am they accept me for me even if i have a though life is making me stronger and everyday i 'am learning that i'm not alone.**_

_**Fine: You baka of course we love you.**_

_**Ani: OH Fien what are you doing here .**_

_**Altezza: Hey Rain and me are here also you bake we run after you we you got out .**_

_**Rain: not of our life is easy but we got each other backs no matter what i'ma right ?**_

_**Ani: yes sorry guys i become so blind trying to live in a world without realizing that i was just trying to escape reality.**_

_**Fine: baka do you know how worried we were about you .**_

_**Altezza: dam ani you run fast .**_

_**Rain: i think my high heels are broken.**_

_**Ani: these is one of the most happy day of my life guys i love you so much forever and ever.**_

_**Fine:ahahaha we love you too but all this running made me hungry.**_

_**Rain: let shop and then eat my heels are broken.**_

_**Fine&Ani: noooooo shopping goes last i'am hungry.**_

_**Altezza : Then why do i go with Rein to shop for new shoes and you guys go eat, do you agree Rein.**_

_**Rein :fine let go Altezza.**_

_**altezza&rein: bye bye guys meet you here in 2 hours.**_

_**I did not always notice that even though you have problems and think you are alone that they are people who love you and care for you I feel so stupid I was never alone i would always have them no matter what. Thanks you .**_

_**What would happen the next chap. hope you guys like it please review and like if you want.**_

_***preview of next chap***_

_**ani: fine don't you think those two were hot.**_

_**Fine: omg your are turning like rein and altezaa i though the same thing but ug... that boy was so rude**_

**_(0)_(0)_**

**_( (o) ^ (o) )_**

**_hope you like the story_**


	2. Stranger

( watch?v=pAMvUCtHMCE) sorry last chap was kind of mess up. when i put this (or * it means what they re thinking sorry for the confusion.

Normal P.O.V

**_While Rain and Altezza were Shopping Fine and Ani where shopping but for food._**

**_Fine P.O.V_**

**_Ok I'm so happy that Ani is ok now but i feel like someone is watching me . It might be my imagination. Ani say kids have a very active imagination , I know I 'm not a kid anymore but in my heart I still have a kid._**

**_Ani: i feel someone is watching us . ( really why do she always have to read my mind)._**

**_Fine: i feel the same way but everyone knows they can mess with you . ( have i tell you that she knows karate and judo black bell yeah that my friend)._**

**_Ani: i know but it better to always be careful. ( yeah she is right)._**

**_Fine : hey how about we go to skate board later after we finish eating you know . ( we love to skate board)._**

**_Ani: Well is a little bored so i would go with a yes._**

**_Fine: Is ok don't worried about it no one seems like following or _**_**watching us .( she is worried but there is nothing to worried **_

_**about ).**_

_**Just then there was a screaming heard .**_

_**Fine : what the heck was that. ( i want to find out really bad).**_

_**Ani: i tell you this is a bad place .( i know but got the best sweets ).**_

_**Fine : i want to find out. **_

_**Fine then stared to run to the direction there was the scream.**_

_**Ani: Fineeeeeeee curiosity kill the cat .**_

_**Fine: IIIIIIIIIIII knowwwww but i'm not a cat I'm an adorable strawberry.**_

_**Ania P.O.V.**_

_**( I really did not know what to do . Run after her or stay here. My worried side got the best of me , so i star to follow Fine).**_

_**Ani: Where are you Fineeee?( idk but i got separate.)**_

_**Strager: I finally got you .**_

_**Ania: uggggg. ( suddenly everything became dark and the last thing i see was another men with Fine in his arms).**_

_**Normal. p.o.v**_

_** got capture too and Miss. Ania too. the two mystery guys say .**_

_**Good now bring Fine into my Bedroom . the guy holding Fine nod and take her to his master bedroom.**_

_**The same goes to you too. and the other guy holding Ania did the same.**_

_**Stranger; would you think they would be mad Dausuke.**_

_**Dausuke: they would but i finally no we finally found them we can not let them go this time right Shade .**_

_**Shade: you got a point .**_

_**Dausuke: let just wait until they wake up.**_

_**Shade: i going to see Fine i hope she is alright.**_

_**Dausuke: you worried to much .**_


	3. The true and the mystery

_**Fine P.o.v**_

_**I wake up and a suddenly see i guy he got violet hair and those beautiful violet-blue i remember that what the heck I'm a doing here . I try to get up but the guy seems like he have quick reflexes and push me down the bed god this is such at akward position.I can see my face becoming red like a **__**tomato.**_

_**Fine:Y..yo..you... what... are.. you... doing? (No what I'm i doing i can even speak correctly, I'm such an idiot.)**_

_**Shade: Mpmh .( Eh what it wrong with this guy.)**_

_**Fine: Let me go why have you bring me here for you creep .(that right what the heck I'm I doing these guy kidnap me i think...)**_

_**Shade: Finally you speak like a normal person.( you ... little)**_

_**Fine: Like i say before what do you want from me i got nothing.( Yeah i got no parents and it seems like i miss my job it wont be a surprise if a get fire) .**_

_**Shade: I bring you here cause your my mate ... what else can it be .( ok now this guy is a real creep.)**_

_**Fine:Mate...?(i have no idea what he means by mate).**_

_**Shade : Are you stupid or what ...? ( now I'm really mad)**_

_**Fine: you really... Aggravating you know.( what can i say it was the truths).**_

_**Shade: And you really are childish hard head insecure noko head. ( mpmh he act like he knows me)**_

_**Fine: stop acting like you know me you stupid pig.( ahhhh I'm gonna kick him so hard he wont even know what hit him.)**_

_**Shade: like a say you are my mate you are the reincarnation of my vampire girlfriend.( wait wait wait did that dude say vampire.)**_

_**Fine: can i ask a question?**_

_**Shade: ummm yeah i think?**_

_**Fine : Are you sick men? i swear you have a very active imagination...( Ani would say the same thing)**_

_**Shade P.O.V**_

_**Ok so that dose it . I was angry and I show her my vampire teeth, she did not run or scream like others would have . she just ruby eyes were looking at me not like a monster but as if a was something interesting. **_

_**Fine: wow ...( really that all she say )**_

_**Shade : do you believe me now...( This girl is my dear vampire she was no is my life and now i got her back I'm not gonna lose her).**_

_**Fine : yeah but what happen to my friend Ani...( she still worried about her friend?)**_

_**Shade: she is alright apparently she is the reincarnation of a lover of my dear friend of my ... she was also your friend in your past life...( she is taking it well that i expected ).**_

_**Fine: I'm hungry... should a eat blood or normal food..( she is so cute her red-pink hair her beautiful ruby eyes... she is the same as always..)**_

_**Shade : you still haven awaken my dear ... you would eat normal... food ( i could nto help but smirk how i see her face becoming red as a tomato again)**_

_**Fine: Y...ye-ah ...( ahahaha so cute ..)**_

_**Shade : come with me I would show you the kitchen .**_

_**Fine: yes... But can you tell me your ... name.( yeah i forgot to tell her my name.)**_

_**Shade : dear Fine my name is Shade ( i could not help it and a kiss her hand her skin is so soft i can hear her heart beating really fast hahaha Fine).**_

_**Ania P.O.V**_

_**Dam my head hurts like hell... uhgg ... wait a second what the heck I'm i doing in this bed .Looks like no one is here except me .. Yeah me and Fine got kidnap by weird men's. oh god , he is so beautiful he got black hair and got violet eyes his eyes seems cold but somehow it looks warm when he see me.. his mysteriousness aura it make em want to find out about him But when did he enter here**__**..**_

_**Ani:ummhhhhh...( oh great now he is gonna think that I don't even know how to speak ).**_

_**Dusuke: You are finally awake... don't you know how to speak or you stupid..( ugggg this guy might be beautiful but he is so dam rude).**_

_**Ani: For your information I do you .( yeah that gonna be his nick name).**_

_**Dusuke: you really are like her the same temper and braveness.( I'm like who...)**_

_**Ani: Like who may I ask...( i don't know why i suddenly star to act politely ).**_

_**Dusuke: non of your dam business.( uggg you arrogant stupid ass).**_

_**Ani: well i think i have the right to ask then why I'm here your stupid cold heart arrogant bastard..(that guy he is so annoying.)**_

_**Dusuke P.O.V**_

_**What did she tell me... she is the same as her self in the past ... i know i was starting mean but i can help it. Her beautiful brown long hair and her green eyes...her hair is past her knees she she keep is in a low ponytail. Her green eyes bright like an emerald and you can tell when she is looking at you she can see right through you ... She still beautiful as ever .. But my sweet emerald need to control how to use her mouth and control her temper so i push to the bed I was above and her face looked like a volcano super red.**_

_**Ani: What the heck... ( uggg this is the only way she can shut up so i kiss her in her juice lips).**_

_**Ani: mmmmmmmmmmmmm( ah she is kissing back then let see if she can catch up )**_

_**Fine P.O.V**_

_**Shade was great and amazing... but i wanted to see Ani so i told him to take me to where she is ... And he did ... he can be rude sometimes but i can see his kindness . When we open the door i was amazed at what we found Ani was in bed with a guy i never know kissing him like it was no tomorrow **_ _**... i wanted to do that with shade... then i see Shade puling me out of the bedroom and push me against the wall..**_

_**Shade : It looks like you wanted to do what your friends was doing right.( oh he saw right throw me).**_

_**Fine: just...tell me who was him(i know i need to change the topic before it get out of hand).**_

_**Shade: remember when i tell you she is the same as you that guy was her past life lover and she is his vampire.( that explained).**_

_**Fine: i seee... now .( oh god it getting awkward.)**_

_**Ani: ahhmmmmm.(was that Ani moans oh god ).**_

_**Just when Shade was about to kiss me... i guy appear.**_

_**GUY: madam Vel wanted to see you ...( nice timing you got to note the sarcasm in that ).**_

_**Shade : ok thanx auler...( oh so that the guy name ).**_

_**Just then that guy that was in the room with Ani came out.**_

_**Shade : Vel she is here ...( just who the heck is Vel).**_

_**Dusuke: i kind of feel his presence..( ok now what is the room fill with worried) **_

_**Shade : And Ania is she ok..( what happen to her).**_

_**Dusuke: She fainted ...(that all you have to tell).**_

_**Auler: hurry and hide the girls we can not let know madam Vel see them ( idk why but I'm scared).**_

_**Shade : Fine go in the bedroom where Ania is ...( i feel like i can trust him so i did.)**_

_**Just who is this madam Vel and why do we have to hide..?**_


	4. The visitor and the cruel true

_**Ania P.O.V**_

_**Ok i don't know why but i was kissing that dude i don't even know his name but it felts good.**_

_**Ani: ahhh.. w-what your ..name. ( i could not even talk ).**_

_**Dusuke: my name is Dusuke.( i feel that the name remind-me something but what).**_

_**Ani: ahhhh.( i felt something sharp touch my neck. could it be oh no ..he is a ...vampire.)**_

_**Dusuke: is ok i wont kill you .( i know but ugg.. why do i trust you.)**_

_**Ani: tell me why ...( i want to know why i 'm here.)**_

_**Dusuke: cause you are the reincarnation of my vampire girlfriend.( so it only cause i'm that he dose not like me for me but for another person.)**_

_**Ani: please stop. ( i'm no mood for this).**_

_**Dusuke: why ... ( causee... )**_

_**Ani: cause your doing this cause i ' m the reincarnation of someone not because you like me for me .**_

_**Dusuke: Ania ...( this is the first time he say my name.)**_

_**Ani: Dusuke...( i remember that he was drinking my blood before so now i'm staring to get a little weak.)**_

_**Dusuke: sleep my dear...( all i see is black now i 'm must be sleep.)**_

_**Normal P.o.v**_

_**Shade and Dusuke where staring to walk to the meeting room to finally meet madam Vel. Vel was a beautiful vampire with black hair and red eyes but not like fine. Blood red.**_

_**Shade: Vel what are you doing in this time of hour.?**_

_**Vel: ohh Shade how you doing my prince i really want to get in you bed like last time .**_

_**Now you finally know Vel Lover of prince Shade. he only uses her to satisfy his needs but he found his dear fine so he wont need her no more.**_

_**Shade: i got not time for that Vel what do you want.**_

_**Vel: ohhh you are so mean Shady i brought i person this time.**_

_**?: Hey Dusuke.**_

_**Shade&Dusuke: Valeria...**_

_**Valeria: Oh baby Dusuke i want to do what we do last time.**_

_**Dusuke : i got not time for that.**_

_**valeria: ahh i knew today was going to be a bad day when i end up running to that Fine.**_

_**Shade : wait you know Fine.**_

_**Valeria:yeah and her little friend , the one i hate the most is that Ania girl . uhgg i want to kill her .**_

_**Dusuke: i see... but why do you hate her soo much.**_

_**Shade: yeah you talk about her like she is s moster.**_

_**Vel: well she is just jealous that Ania is more beautiful than her i mean ania got a dark-brown hair and lightly brown hair and got beautiful emerald eyes plus her hair is past her knees .**_

_**Valeria: wtf you know my hair is more beautiful is violet and i got clear violet eyes .**_

_**Vel : but your hair is short.**_

_**Shade: if you too are gonna be here for beauty treatment then get out.**_

_**Dusuke: do you know Fine Vel.**_

_**Vel: yeah i know her she is so pretty her hair is long and it stops by her elbow she got ruby eyes and and i weird hair color but suite her well.**_

_**Dusuke: i see.**_

_**Valeria: What can guys see on those too .**_

_**Shade: please for good sake stop hating valeria your acting like the bitch you are.**_

_**Valeria: BUt ahhhhh Dusuke hit him.**_

_**Dusuke: no he is telling the thruth.**_

_**Valeria: Vellllll.**_

_**Vel: come one valeria stop acting like a bitch let go.**_

_**Vel: bye guyss.**_

_**Shade: it looks like you got problems my friend.**_

_**Dusuke: i don't give i dam .**_

_**Shade : i really don't want anyone anymore than Fine.**_

_**Dusuke: so your planing on leaving Vel.**_

_**Shade not really .**_

_**Dusuke: the same.**_

_**Fine P.o.v**_

_**why that little i been hearing the whole dam conversation so valeria was a vamp. great things just got worst now .and shade is a dam fuking lair.**_

_**Ani p.o.v**_

_**I heard the whole conversation like Fine Dusuke... you are the worst . you and my mortal enemy together ..i Beryl know you and you break my .**_

_**Normal. P.O.V**_

_**Fine: wowowowowo, nice show i want fine but i still gonna fuck Vel.**_

_**Ani: ...**_

_**Shade: Finee..**_

_**Dusuke:...**_

_**Ani: we are leaving i already found out where we are .And i suggest you better stay out of our fucking way.**_

_**Normal.p.o.v**_

_**At the moment Ani say that when you look at her you can see her emerald green eyes turn into red-green, and her hair had red highlights. While Fine hair turn pure white and fine ruby eyes turn blood red. They finally awaken there vampire mode.**_

_**Fine: i guess i was i total idiot to fall for you Shade...**_

_**Ani:...**_

_**Shade : fine.**_

_**Dusuke:...**_

_**Fine: sayonara.**_

_**with that Fine and Ania disappear out of the mansion and back into Fine bedroom. Ani have the power to teleport and to become invisible wherever she wanted she also have supper strength and can run fast like the Fine have the shape-shifter power to fly and read minds. They spend that night crying until the tears wont come out.**_

_**Ani p.o.v**_

_**I could not say anything neither could he ... we understand each other with out to talk just look into our eyes. He seem to regreat saying that but, I'm not the same Ania he knew in the past these time he need to work hard so i can forgive him. and with taht i stared to cry again.**_

_**Ani: Wake up sleepy head.**_

_**Fine: ok ok I'm awake.**_

_**Ani: it look like our hair is back to normal.**_

_**Fine: you are already dress wow.**_

_**Ani: yeah super speed remember .**_

_**Fine: lucky .**_

_**After Fine got up and dress for school and eat headed to school but this time Ani prefer teleportaion cause she did not want to see valeria.**_

_**Normal..p.o.v**_

_**RAIN:ALTEZZA: you idiots where have you been we even try on calling the police you stupids head did not even call us back.**_

_**Fine:we are sorry we juts had a horrible weekend.**_

_**Ani: yeah ..**_

_**Rain: anyway they are gonna be two news student in our school.**_

_**Ani: really... that odd we just receive 4 new students. **_

_**Altezza: i know suddenly everyone is transferring to this school.**_

_**Rain: must because they are more people with out jobs and looking for a cheap school.**_

_**Fine: yeah a agree with Rain.**_

_**Teahcer: guys please welcome at the two new student. Shade Herikowa and Dusuke Migako.**_

_**Rain: omg they are so cute .**_

_**Altezaa: oh no they are not cute they are hot.**_

_**Fine: greattt...**_

_**Ani: well is gonan be an interested new year.**_


	5. Conversation

_**Fine P.O.V**_

_**Oh great now i see the guy who break my heart,Wait idk I'm a vampire right so why do i hear i heart...beating oh no that Rein .She's in love with the jackass.**_

_Shade:Hey...I miss you Fine._

_Fine:Why do you want me back so bad._

_Shade:cause i love you._

_Ani: that funny cause this is what i think Love is like a mine take a step and get blown to pieces put yourself back together again and stupidly take another step. Guess that't human nature .It hurts so much to be alone that we'd all rather blow up than be single. And theFunny part is i already well we already get blow up one and now we are not even freaking humans..._

_Dusuke: Is not funny Ania._

_Ania: It was not supposed to be funny._

_Shade: is that what you feel about love._

_Ania: no this is what i fell,I Love You is 8 letters...so is bullshit._

_Dusuke: I love you Ania and i regret sending you free._

_Ania: ahahaaha If i ever set you free, and you come back i will set you on fire._

_Rein:I fell like we are not even here._

_Dusuke: I know what you think and.._

_Ania: What did i do to give you the impression I actually care about what you think?(__**is it me or ani is on fire today.)**_

_Altezza: Again people seriously can you see we are here too._

_Shade: At lest can we be friends._

_Dusuke:yes please Ania_

_Ania: Let me ruin your life,let me break your heart,the I'll ask you why can't we be me rip your would into little pieces ,let me destroy who you though you where,and then I'll ask if we can be friends.(__**Ok that not fear i want to say cool thing too.)**_

_Shade:Fine..._

_Fine:Before I would've take a bullet for you, now i want to pull the trigger._

_Dusuke: We never lie to you guys._

_Fine: you guys lie to us from the star stay with the other we don't care._

_Ania: R.I.P to my ex.. the funeral will be held at never baptist church, located across from the lies you told cemetery,on moving Tf On Ave._

_Dusuke: is not funny._

_Ania: i told you it was not meant to be funny._

_Teacher: well it looks like these what an interesting conversation._

_Fine: do you guys hear the conversation?_

_Rein: That what i been trying to tell you but you guys wont hear any dam shittttttttt._

_Fine:Someone give her a chill pill._

_Shade: can i least have a kiss._

_Dusuke: Ania i know you like the kiss one more please._

_Ania:__A pretty girl can kiss a guy, a bird can kiss a butterfly, the rising sun can kiss the grass, but you my 'friend,' you can kiss my ass._

_Shade: Ahh i say sorry ok i mean it ._

_Fine:I wish everyone knew what a lying piece of shit you are._

_Rein: again we are freaking here ._

_Shade: why do you hate me so much._

_Fine:I don't hate you because you left.I hate you because you pretend that you wouldn't_

_Dusuke: wait you guys remember the past._

_Fine:Yes_

_Dusuke: i Ania._

_Ania:If you left me without i reason don't come back with an excuse._

_Zero:Fine was going on._

_Fine: Zero._

_Shade: Fine who the heck is he._

_Ania: She's a girl not a puppy , your her ex boyfriend not her owner._

_Vel: stop this Shade i can believe you cheat on me._

_Shade & Dusuke & Fine :Vel._

_Ania: ugh and Valeria too._

**_A/N What would happen next please be gentle . I speak other languages and English is a little hard for me. In writing not in speaking._**


	6. Conversation2

**_Ania. P.o.v_**

**_I can _**_**believe, that Vel is here but also Valeria, please good give me strength.. Cause right now i want to throw her into the alligator mouth.**_

_Vel: Shade..._

_Shade:..._

_Rein: Awkward..._

_Valeria: you bitch who do you think you are Ania._**_(Oh that it this bitch is going down_**_.)_

_Fine: Ania... don't you dare kill her._

_Ania: But but._

_Fine: no buts missy._

_Valeria: Dusu-kun beat this bitch up._

_Ania: you know when you say it like that make me want to puke but when i see you ugly face i think i just throw up a little in my mouth._

_Valeria: Why you little..._

_Vel: i want an explanation._

_Fine:Yeah shade tell her.._

_Shade:I... Fine is my real mate._

_Vel: how but whaat._

_Ania: let make it more clear he cheat on you and just use you now do-you-under-stand._

_Fine: you just need to say that ._

_Ania: Can help it ._

_Vel:I gave you all of me. Put you first in line, such a waste of time. I was always yours, you were never mine._

_Ania: this just got interested__._

_Fine:Sometimes love is so unfair, the more you sacrifice the more you hurt, and when you've given your best to someone you LOVE, it seems not enough._

_Vel: you don't look like a bad girl._

_Fine: you too._

_Valeria: Ania you look like a gorilla._

_Ania: your face look like the but from a chimpanzee._

_Dusuke: Stop got dam it._

_Valeria: But dusu-kun._

_Ania: god i need a trash-can._

_Vel:I guess this is our break-up call huh Shade._

_Shade: Sorry but i choose Fine._

_Vel: Yeah is ok but i still love you._

_Vel: It was nice to meet you Ania Hope we can get alone._

_Ania: i'M only as nice as people allow me to be,So don't push my bitch button and we'll be great._

_Vel: hahahaha then Valeria got her bitch buttons all day ha._

_Ania:Oh a like this Vel._

_Valeria: Vel how can you._

_Vel:I'm sorry it just slip._

_Valeria: Ania i hate you hate hate you._

_Ania: Too bad I love everybody. Some I love to be around, some I love to avoid, and others I would love to punch in the face and guess whhat i would love to punch your face.!_

_Altezza:HELLOW._

_Ania: oh hey._

_Altezza: not cool._

_Dusuke: Anyway why are you guys here._

_Vel: We heard that you guys came to enroll here so we just enroll tomorrow we are studying here._

_Ania: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME OMG VEL YOU ARE ALRIGHT BUT BITCHY VALERIA NO I'M GOING TO THE MOON._

_Valeria: you just love to call me names._

_Ania: IDK calling you names make me feel more alive than un-dead._

_Dusuke :you guys need to stop ._

_?:WOW a never expect to see you guys here._


	7. Notes

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys I person ask me how long would My life be. I like stories with a lot of drama suspension mystery and action, So it would provably be 60-90 or 20 - 30 chapters i know is long but it better cause it give the reader more time to enjoy the story and All the Chapters i do i do them lisining to music the rhythm make me think of the plot and stuff and thank yo for everything guys. I would try to uploadA new Chapter Every day thanks .**_

_**AN I ESPECIAL THANKS TO SAKURA WHO REVIEW IN MY OTHER STORY The Secretary Of , that she like My Life and that make me ultra happy thank you .**_


	8. Lunch time talk

_**Normal p.o.v**_

?: YO.

Shade: Bright.

Bright how you doing men.

Dusuke: WE ARE GOOD.

Bright: Calm down.

Dusuke: You just came in a bad time .

Fine: What are you doing here .

Ania: Wait that dude is from the other school today was a sword thingy fight.

Fine: Oh yeah.

Rein: Bright-sama.

Altezza: Snap out of it .

Bright: see ya men .

Teacher : Fine,Ania and the new kid is seem that you four are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend but don't let that involve the school life please.

All: yes mam.

_**Launch Time.**_

Zero: WOW so Shade was your ex-boyfriend.

Ania: she dum-ass how many time have she tell you.

Fine: Ani be more kind to Zero.

Ania; I would be kind to him when I become friends with Valeria.

Fine: But that would never happen.

Altezza: I don't get why you hate her so much.

Rein: Bright-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Altezza : snap out of it .

Rein: Bright-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa.

Altezza: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ania: Let me try.

Altezza: sure just span her out of hr dream world.

Ania: OMG is that Bright he is shirtless omg Wait HIS PANTS ARE FALLINGGGGGG.

Rein: WHEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E.

Fine: Impressive usually we have to slap her so she can span out of it.

Rein: Not funny .

Zero: How long have you got a thing for Bright Rein.

Rein: Since 9 grade.

Zero: Why not make a move.

Ania: The last time she try to she star yelling at him that she like unicorn make up and that she think the gym teacher is gay and that what was the normal Size of a pines and ect.

Rein: you just got to remember me that.

Ania: Hey he was the one who ask.

Altezza: Hey look who is walking this way.

Fine: Please tell me is not him.

Shade: Fineeeeeeeee.

Fine: Shade stop it .

Altezza: Hey where is the other dude.

Shade: you mean Dusuke.

Ania: yeah.

Shade; om uhg he is with ...

Ania: you have three second or I'm putting a rocket on your ass.

Shade : he is with Valeria.

Fine: Ania is ok .

Ania: excuse me i need to leave for the bathroom.

**_Ania left to teh bathroom and stared to cry. then zero remember that Shade was Fine ex and got jealous so he hug Fine in front of Shade._**

Shade: get the fuck off her .

Zero : What jealous .

Shade: why you little..

Fine: Shade stop it .

Zero: I want you to get away from Fine.

Shade: Not here let go outside and settle this like a men would do.

Zero : Let go right now Shade.

_**Zero and Shade left.**_

Altezza: WOW two men's are fighting for your love that so romantic.

Rein: Bright-samaaaaaaaaaaa.

Altezza: She is in her dream world again.

(Fine:...(What can i do Ania is gonna to the bathroom and Shade and Zer are going to fight Shade is a vampire he could kill Zero by even staring at him what can i do.)

Hope you like SAKURA. This Chapter is for you


	9. Special Chapter

_**This is a special chap, For made(that her account name is more large but i don't want to write more now ) That she was the first review of my story.I'm also doing reviews for all the people that review my don't worried .Thank Shade and fine are a couple in this especial chap.**_

_**Shade p.o.v**_

_It been 8 years since me and Fine are married,And by each day my love only increased more Fine is the only woman that is able to see right through me ,we got married at the age of 18 people say that we are to young and that our marriage wont Last but we prove them wrong,We love each other more than our own Life Before Fine i did not care about other woman's and now i cared about one of the most important woman in the universe, our little 8 years old Daughter she and fine are the two most important woman in my life i don't know what i would do if something happen to them._

_?:Shade I need your help ._

_Shade: Yes my dear Fine._

_Fine: Shade you are sweet as ever , Can you please take care of Luna for me while i look for a Towel. She Splash water at me when she cannon ball into the beach.__**(A/N Luna means moon in **__**Spanish Shade cared about his mother so he name his daughter Luna and They are at a private beach.)**_

_Luna: look Daddy i can swim._

_Shade: Hurry up Fine and you know i like to spent time with my daughter._

_Fine: Fine just be careful she is only 8 and don't teach her prank go it ._

_Shade: Got it._

**_Fine then left to the beach house to get a towel._**

_Shade: Luna I'm coming ahaha MAMA is not here so we can have all the fun we want without her yelling at us._

_Luna: Yes papa._

**_Night time._**

**_Luna,Shade and Fine were having a campfire telling story to luna about the adventures they have when they were just little kids like her._**

_Luna: Papa how do you confess your feeling to mom._

_Shade: Luna you heard that story a million of times._

_Fine:Come on Shade don't be a meanie and tell us._

_Shade : Fine but you need to get more marshmallow Fine._

_Fine: You are the men you are the one who should help the lady's._

_Shade: Fine your 26 and pregnant walking 3 steps wont hurt you and you know walking is good for you._

_Fine: Fine meanie you better not star the story without me._

_Shade: Ok Fine._

**_Then Fine Left is just a 2 min walk ._**

_Shade: YOU SEEM Quiet what are you thinking Luna._

_Luna: I wonder if someone would look at me the same way you look at mom .So much love uh I don't get the feeling of begin a parents .Cause I'm not one but it wonderful how parents do anything for there child and the love that a mama and a papa have for each other is amazing._

_Shade: Wow Luna you'r more mature than your mom right now._

_Luna: hahaha Dad if she hear you she would kill you._

_Shade: Love it just happens is unexpected really .Love sometime hurts and sometime feel good but feeling getting hurt and feeling happy is just what you and your partners past, Through i lot of trouble and pain only make your Bonds of Love stronger so strong no one can separated them._

_Luna:So you and mama have a strong bond of love papa._

_Shade: Yes we been through a lot ,but we have people that supported us .We been always together no one is going to break us off no one._

_Luna: Those mama love me?_

_Shade: Why you ask Luna?_

_Luna: Cause she is always scolding me Luna brush your teeth Luna do your Homewrok she seem so cared free with other people around ._

_Shade: Your Mama love you very much she just want the best for you she does not want her child to feel bad she tell you to brush your teeth ,cause she does not want you to get cavities that is going to hurt your perfect Smile she tells you to do your homework so when you grow up you can have a good education._

**_Fine have been listing the whole time about they'r conversation so she decide to step in._**

_Fine: Guys I'm back._

_Luna; mama what took you so long._

_Fine: all it was that there were fireflies and i got carried away._

_Shade : I see._

**_Fine holds shade hands and smile at him. The she turn around to see her daughter,smiling at her and Fine got up and hug her Was feeling happy and Decide to hugs her mother 7 month pregnant belly. Shade hugs the two of them too._**

_Fine: I love you Luna , I love you Shade and of coursed My unborn baby too._

_Luna: MAMA i love you too papa too and i'm going to be the best sis in the world._

_Shade:YOU TWO are the Most important woman in my life and my little unborn baby boy too._

_I don't need anything else i got what i dream perfect family , my beautiful daughter and wife with my unborn baby boy .Thank yo god for everything .For meeting Fine Married her and for having 2 beautiful kids._

_Luna: You still got to tell the story._

_Fine: Yeah so don't think you'r safe._

_Shade: Fine fine._

_(A/N) HOPE YOU LIKE IT.)_


	10. Hunters

_**Ania p.o.v**_

_"Dam i though he love me...Dusuke...huh what that noise OMG That smell is Blood."I whisper yell. I star to run outside school and found a pretty beat up Zero in the ground._

_"Zero..You ok? And what To you And Fine? "I was worried so i star to ask questions._

_"I got into i fight with Shade...Then Fine take Shade off me and The principal Came And took them both"He said .*Dam that blood ughh it most be tasty...Oh Ania snap out of it."Ania though._

_"Then why are you here."I ask worried._

_"Oh i could not move so the Principal Says for me too stay here that he is gonna send the ambulance."He explain._

_"Oh i see."I answer._

_"Excuse us but the ambulance is here already." I student say._

_"Well then See yaaa Zero." i Said wile heading to the principal office._

**_Principal Office. Normal p.o.v_**

_"Guys Where is the principal" Ania ask._

_"Over there."Fine says pointing to a sleeping Principal._

_"Wait you try to Brainwash him?" Ania ask._

_"Well it work".Fine answer._

_"So where is Shade." Ania whisper-ask._

_"Your asking to many question..".Fine says_

_"You know I'm in my worried-wart state, Answer me ."Ania Says calmly._

_"Well he was mad so he leave."Fine told ._

_"Hey Zero is pretty injure." Ania says in a low voice._

_"I know". Fine says quietly._

_"What are you thinking."Ania ask._

_"Don't you feel it?" Fine ask worried._

_"Oh no Hunters ..."Ania yells._

_"Yeah Vampire Hunters." Fine says._

**_(0)_-(0)_**

**_( (0) ^ (0) )_**

**_Hope you like it ._**


	11. My life main Female Characters

Fine Hirakawa .

Middle name:None

Nick name: Fi Or Ne

Lat name:Hirakawa

Race:Pure blood vampire.

Birthday:7/8/1995

Age:17

Information:The 4 more powerful pure blood Vampire in the Mom and Dad Die of overdose drugs and She had a lonely childhood until she meet Ania.

Motto:If you are gonna end up your life for a little shit,then i should have ended mine already cause I been throw more than shit.

Super Power:Super strength, super Speed ,Can hear thoughts,Vision,Control people minds,And super field Can turn into bat cause she is pure-blood Regeneration any damage would be heal in 2 min.

Looks:long Red-pink hair Ruby eyes she put her hair in two-pony tails always.

Like:Cakes,Blood,Shade,Sport,Dance,Singing,Soccer. 

Dislike:Valeria,Girly stuff Shopping Well everything that involves dress and make up AND VAMPIRES HUNTER..

Bff's: Ania Garcia ,Amy Hildago , Chorn Chen ,Mani Adika ,Kinwe Eh.***A/N Amy,Chorn Mani and Kinwe are in later chapters They are her friend before she reincarnated Also MY bff Name in areal life kind of just names that look alike.)**

Ania S. Garcia.

Middle name: Saday

Nick name:Ani,or Sady.

Last name:Garcia.

Birthday:11/12/1996

Age:16

Race:Half-Blood vampire

Information:The strongest Half-blood Vampire that can have the strength of a pure-blood. Her mom Leave her and her Dad for a millioner, Her Dad married a woman that sells him drug and since then he never pray any attention to step-mom Is a witch she also have 3 daughters But don't live with her no more.

Motto:I may not be the girl you expect but at least I'm me and not a bitch.

Super power:Super strengths and super fast speed,Teleportation Able to create fire ,Can Manipulate anything that is weaker than Her and invisibility.

Looks:Dark-Brown and Light brown Wavy and curly Long hair Always in a high hazel eyes.

Like:Dusuke,Blood,Sport,Martial arts,Candy,Motorcycles,And Soccer.

Dislike:Valeria, Clowns ,Shopping,Girly,Romantic stuff, Annoying people ,Noisy people,Bitches,Bully's And People that are to shy or don't stand up for them-self.

Bff's :Fine Hirakawa ,Amy Hildago , Chorn Chen ,Mani Adika ,Kinwe Eh.


	12. War?

**Normal p.o.v**

"We finally found you guys."I dark mystery voice Say .Fine and Ania Turn around to see Three girls. one got the hair black and also her eyes the other one With brown hair and golden highlights With green eyes and the other one With blonde hair and pink highlight And Blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh ." Ania says putting her hand in her mouth the three girl smirk and Laught at Her,Fine mouth was open and Her eyes were trying to process what they have seen.

"Wow you guys i though you would not be so surprise."The Girl with the black hair and black eyes Says the other two Girl laugh then the black hair girl Move and took a seat in the couch the other sat on the chair's .Ania Stop gasping and sat next to The black hair girl She Smile and hug the girl the other two smile at her .Fine took the principal out of the Rowling chair and throw him on the floor. For her to take the seat The girl with the brown hair and Golden highlight Laughs ,You can tell that the girl with the blonde hair and Pink highlight was the mature one.

"Is a pleasure to meet you guys, My dear Werewolf ,Witch And Mermaid."Fine says while she put her feet in the desk and put her arm in the arms of the chair.

"The only one missing is Zombie."Ania says while she stop hugging The black hair girl then the black hair girl Stared to breath heavily . The other girl laugh Ania hug her to hard Ania Star to Scratch her head and say sorry.

"Why the heck you guys smell like vampire hunters."Fine says While getting her feet off the Desk and sit in the arm of the couch next to the black hair girl.

"We got to kill a couple of them in the way."She says while the other two nodded ,Fine Turn her look to the girl Of Golden Highlights and smile.

"Wow you sure werewolf stink Amy ."Fine says In a playful voice while laughing The Girl with golden Highlight smile and Cross her legs and arms I golden wolf ears pop out of her head and A elegant and Fine Tail That was Gold and white Appear form her butt .

"Yeah whatever Fi." She says while she got up and head to the door. The other girl look confuse at her.

"Amy You have wolf ears and a tail The humans are gonna get creep out by you."The girl with blond hair and pink highlight says Crossing her arms the other nodded.

"Mermaid are so complicated fine Mani." I golden Light Surrender Amy and her ears and tail are gone so she leave the room.

"I better follow her She always get in trouble.'' Mani Says While getting up and following Amy to whatever place she was going. Then Fine Sigh.

"Those two never Change Right My little Witch."Ania ask in a playful voice to the girl with black hair The She smile. Then Fine Got up from the couch arm and seat back to the rolling chair.

"Chorn Where they many Vampire hunter.'Fine ask as she look at Chorn With a worried look.

" I'm worried vampire hunters where supposed to hunt for vampire but know they are hunting Every Mystical creature out there Even witches like me." Chorn says in a sad tone she got up from the couch and sat on the desk while handing I couple of document to Fine she sighed and Took the papers.

"Wait I'm a half-blood and hunter are half blooded I'm the only one capable of Killing other pure vamp and Other creature cause The one who turn me was Dusuke Second Vampire King, Since when they get that strong." Ania says while she was walking next to Fine To look at the papers Chorn have giving her while Chorn Nodded in at Knowledge .

"I lot happen since you guys die You die but not us we have been living for hundred of years And nothing is pretty."Chorn says Fine was Nodding with Ania.

"By the Looks of it They are declaring War."Fine says while giving back the paper to Chorn There was a dead silence.

"There most be something I remember in the past There was a Poison That give you supper strength But for that they need to have the blood of every mystical creature,So They are staring to kill the Weakest creatures most of them are locating in Colombia So there most be A group of vampire-hunter in Colombia And also you say you have seen vamp-hunter so in Here so in each country there most be at least 390 Vampire hunter."Ania says She was always the smart one When she was in middle they kind of call her the bad-ass Gasp and Fine look at Ania And smile.

"But there it got to be a base that give the vamp-hunter The location of the Creatures Where can it be Hidden."Chorn says While getting up and Peaking throw the Window Fine was looking for something in her phone With Ania help Another 2 min silence.

"Go it The Pennsylvania Park there is a underground tunnel in there And also lots of Mystical creature they can use to Interrogate." Fine says and Ania Smile While searching the net With Fine Phone And Then in a couple of min open the drawer to find some keys and take it .Chorn stop Peeking on The window and look at Fine .

"Are you gonna tell Shade And you Ani what about Dusuke they are still the kings of vampires."Chorn ask crossing her arms and sighing .Fine Look Down not knowing what to do .Ania smile And put her right hand In the air while Moving in circles Her pinky Which had a kind of key.

"Those are The principal Car keys what are you doing with them ." Fine ask putting her hand in her Face Chorn look confuse at Ania. She just smile.

"You guys better star packing And We better Fiend Amy and Mani we are gonna go to Pennsylvania." Ania says laughing While Fine and Chorn look at her In disbelieve .

"I Just buy Four Airplane tickets online if we use Our power the vamp-Hunter my notice ."she say smiling the other girls smirk .

"Then Should we tell the kings."Chorn Ask and Fine eyes where asking the Same thing At Ania she look down and then up.

"If they kill them the Vampire counsel might really declare War So is not convenient And well they can fuck them-self For all i care."Ania says The other laugh.

"The is settle We are going to Pennsylvania." Fine says While smiling She got up and got the keys Ania was holing And Ania pout.

"If we wanna get alive Until We reach the airport i recommend Me driving."Fine says Ania just Put a Face like a child and cross her arms While Chorn Laughs.

_**Hope you guys like the chap i give more details.**_


End file.
